La nuit des interdits
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Gaara se rend à Konoha pas tout à fait par hasard. Ses sentiments pour Naruto lui donne envie de s'en rendre maître mais celui-ci n'est pas de cet avis.


Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me revoilà dans un tout nouveau one shot ! Celui-ci m'a été inspiré par une très bonne amie qui adore le yaoi ! J'ai donc voulu lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter à vous aussi ! Merci donc à toi Méli-chou mon citron per-vert ! J'espère avoir respecté tes fantasmes !

**Résumé : **Gaara se rend à Konoha, pas tout à fait par hasard. Ses sentiments pour Naruto lui donne envie de s'en rendre maître, mais le blond n'est pas de cet avis.

**Couples : **GaaNaru, ShikaTema (pas très développé j'en parle seulement)

**Genre :** Romance, yaoi et beaucoup de perversité, univers ninja

**Rating : **M

**La nuit des interdits**

Tout avait commencé par une simple visite de courtoisie. Gaara s'ennuyait tellement dans son village désertique qu'il avait sauté sur la première occasion qui lui permit d'en sortir. En tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna No Kuni, sa sœur Temari, devait se rendre à Konoha pour établir le projet d'un possible échange entre leurs deux académies de ninja. Ça, c'était la version officielle.

En réalité, le Kazekage savait pertinemment qu'elle y allait pour flirter avec Shikamaru Nara. Et grâce à un chantage subtil, elle accepta qu'il l'accompagne. Le village pouvait bien se porter pendant minimum une semaine sans dirigeant, et puis au cas où, il avait nommé Kankuro en tant que remplaçant.

C'est comme cela que le frère et la sœur partirent pour le village caché de la feuille. Ils avaient conclu un marché, Gaara fermait les yeux sur le fait qu'elle passe du temps avec son brun, si de son côté elle ne venait pas se mêler de ses affaires.

Une fois arrivés, au bout de trois jours de marche, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par l'assistante du Hokage.

_ Temari-san, enfin vous voilà ! Nous vous attendions et ah, fit-elle surprise en découvrant le roux derrière elle, Kazekage-dono, que faites-vous ici ?

_ Je l'accompagne simplement, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Shizune hocha de la tête d'un air convaincu et sourit.

_ Très bien, je vais vous chercher un logement de fonction et je demanderai à Temari-san de vous donner la clef, en attendant, vous pouvez vous balader dans le village, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

_ C'est très aimable, la remercièrent-ils.

Les deux parents se concertèrent du regard, puis Gaara partit dans une direction au hasard, tandis que la blonde s'en allait rejoindre le Nara... pour discuter du projet d'échange, bien entendu. Le No Sabaku déambulait tranquillement dans les rues, il cherchait un visage connu.

Subitement, son regard se posa sur l'enseigne d'un petit restaurant de quartier où il était écrit : « Ichiraku ». L'heure tournait approximativement aux alentours de midi, et il commençait à avoir faim. Silencieusement, il écarta les bandelettes de papier et pénétra dans l'espace confiné où s'étalaient une douzaine de sièges devant un comptoir en bois.

Immédiatement, il reconnut la personne assise sur le siège situé tout à droite. Alors, il avança et prit la place à côté de lui. Sans doute trop concentré sur son bol de ramens, le blond ne fit pas attention à lui et continua à manger avec un air béat. Gaara crut bon de signaler sa présence en commandant quelque chose à son tour.

_ Une ramen au porc s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il au chef.

_ Ça marche jeune homme, répondit le patron avec un sourire commercial.

Brusquement, le garçon s'arrêta d'engloutir son repas, et tourna la tête violemment vers le nouveau venu.

_ Gnafuara, s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine.

_ Bonjour Naruto, le salua-t-il légèrement moqueur.

Rapidement, l'Uzumaki avala ses nouilles et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette.

_ Gaara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha ?! En tant que Kazekage t'es pas sensé rester dans ton bureau à remplir des tas de paperasses, comme la vieille, l'interrogea-t-il surexcité.

_ Si, mais c'est lassant, confirma-t-il. J'avais envie de faire une pause et vu que Temari devait venir ici...

_ Ah ouais, je vois ! Ben ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! C'est tellement rare quand tu viens. Je t'aurais bien invité pour le déjeuner, mais j'ai plus un rond, se désespéra le jinchuriki.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Ichiraku arriva avec le bol du roux.

_ Et voilà votre commande, bon appétit !

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et vit à quel point celui-ci lorgnait sur sa nourriture, seulement trois bols s'empilaient à côté de lui.

_ Vous mettrez la même chose pour lui, fit-il en désignant le ventre sur pattes.

_ Pas de problème.

Naruto lui lança un regard brillant de reconnaissance avant d'attraper ses mains et de les serrer du plus fort qu'il put.

_ Oooooh Gaara ! Toi t'es vraiment un mec bien, s'écria-t-il les yeux presque larmoyants.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, j'ai rien mangé de la journée, le repoussa le roux avec désinvolture.

_ Ah oui bien sûr, s'excusa l'Uzumaki en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé. Toujours aussi spontané, mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Oui, Gaara était amoureux de Naruto, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. D'ailleurs, il s'agissait de l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait demandé à sa sœur de venir avec elle.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne repartirait pas de Konoha sans avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'un baiser du blond. Et si tout se passait bien, alors peut-être un peu plus, non, beaucoup, beaucoup plus, songea-t-il en aspirant une nouille tandis que le bouillon lui coulait sur le menton.

_ Ah Gaara fais gaffe, le prévint le garçon en lui léchant le jus qui dégoulinait. Il faut pas gâcher la nourriture, même ce qui est liquide !

En apparence, le roux restait stoïque, mais à l'intérieur, il explosait littéralement de joie. KAMI-SAMA ! Naruto venait de passer sa langue sur son visage ! Évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux autres endroits où elle pourrait s'attarder et il sentit son membre se durcir en l'imaginant.

Le jeune homme en bavait presque, heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher une figure impénétrable, si son ami le voyait avec l'expression perverse et le sourire sadique qu'il arborait en fantasmant sur lui, il prendrait peur à coup sûr. Mais Gaara comptait bien faire en sorte que l'Uzumaki devienne son jouet sexuel d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Rien qu'en y pensant, il frémissait de plaisir. Si seulement Naruto avait conscience de ce qui l'attendait, se dit-il avec machiavélisme. Mais le jeune homme mangeait innocemment les ramens que le roux lui avait gracieusement payé, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

_ Au fait Gaara, appela-t-il soudainement, t'as un endroit pour dormir ?

_ Non, mentit à moitié le Kazekage vu qu'il ignorait s'il y avait des logements de libre, en espérant que le garçon lui propose l'hospitalité.

_ K'so, tu voudrais pas venir chez moi ? C'est petit, mais bon, pour une semaine, ça t'irais, l'invita-t-il nonchalamment.

Gaara jubilait intérieurement, on avait beau dire que Naruto était imprévisible, il demeurait certaines choses sur lesquelles on pouvait toujours compter !

_ Oui, merci.

Et voilà, c'était tellement simple, déjà le No Sabaku songeait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, il y en avait des opportunités en vivant dans le même appartement. Comme profiter de lui pendant son sommeil, par exemple...

_ Cool, s'enthousiasma le blond, bon alors, je finis ça, et on y va, tu dois être fatigué de ton voyage, non ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, et faillit exploser de rire en voyant le jeune homme passer la vitesse supérieure pour manger ses ramens. Un véritable bulldozer ! Ils s'en allèrent après que Gaara ait payé, puis se rendirent chez Naruto. Son appartement était à son image, un bordel sans nom.

_ Ah, j'ai oublié de ranger, k'so, excuses Gaara, je voulais pas t'infliger ça, se lamenta-t-il en se grattant la tête avant de se ruer sur un balai et un énorme sac poubelle.

_ Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il en utilisant son sable pour ramasser les objets jonchant le sol, lui évitant ainsi de se fatiguer.

_ Eh, s'offusqua le blond en le pointant du doigt, c'est pas juste ta technique !

_ C'est comme ça que je fais le ménage chez moi, se défendit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Naruto allait pour répliquer mais finalement, il ne dit rien et continua son rangement. Au bout d'une heure, l'appartement respirait la propreté ! Le jinchuriki s'essuya le front avec fierté.

_ Et voilà le travail ! Bon et maintenant, à la douche !

La douche ?! Rien que ce mot provoquait des envies irrépressibles au jeune homme. Prendre sa douche avec Naruto, enduire ses mains de gel savonneux et lui laver entièrement le corps... Oh oui, décidemment, il allait devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

Le blond partit en direction de la salle de bain, il allait pour franchir la porte, lorsqu'il se retourna avec étonnement vers l'ancien jinchuriki.

_ Ben alors, tu viens pas ?

KAMI-SAMA !!! Une proposition, une véritable proposition ! Alors, là, s'il croyait qu'il allait s'échapper une si belle occasion, il se trompait royalement ! Bon bien sûr, il devrait se retenir de le violer, mais tant pis, au moins il aurait la chance d'admirer son corps nu...

_ Si j'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix neutre en essayant de dissimuler son sourire triomphant.

Par chance, la salle de bain de son hôte se trouvait être plutôt réduite. Juste une cabine de douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Naruto commença à se déshabiller et son vis-à-vis n'en perdit pas une miette. Depuis la première manche de sa veste jusqu'à son débardeur dévoilant ses abdominaux admirablement sculptés et son torse imberbe d'une délicieuse couleur caramel.

En passant par le retirement de son pantalon montrant ses jambes athlétiques pour finir sur ses fesses rondes et souples que Gaara avait désespérément envie de malaxer entre ses mains expertes. Tout ce spectacle l'enchantait. C'était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves.

À son tour, il ôta ses vêtements, et suivit le blond à l'intérieur de l'étroite cabine de douche. Les deux jeunes hommes tenaient dans environ un mètre carré et demi d'espace. Naruto actionna le jet d'eau chaude et lorsque le roux vit les gouttes se perdre dans le creux de son dos, sublimant les contours de son corps, il dû faire un effort extrême pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Le blond se saisit du gel douche et commença à se laver, Gaara voyait ses doigts recouverts de la substance liquide se promener sur sa peau satinée. Comme il aurait aimé le faire à sa place ! Mais il se contint malgré tout et se lava de son côté.

Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, l'Uzumaki se mit dos à lui et lui tendit la bouteille de savon.

_ Tu pourrais me frotter le dos, s'te plait, j'ai du mal à le faire tout seul.

Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Avoir la possibilité de toucher sa peau douce était une chance inespérée ! Gaara attrapa la bouteille et commença par les poser sur les épaules offertes. Il les frotta lentement, faisant mine de prendre à coeur le nettoyage. Puis descendit sur ses homoplates, suivit la ligne de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de son dos, juste au dessus des fesses.

La proximité du corps de L'Uzumaki près du sien lui faisait néanmoins un peu trop d'effet, et l'autre s'en rendit compte lorsque le sexe tendu du roux vint caresser involontairement son derrière.

_ Euh, Gaara, est-ce que je rêve ou bien tu bandes pour de vrai, demanda-t-il d'un ton mal assuré.

Le No Sabaku ne démonta pas pour autant, au contraire même, il en profita pour allumer le jeune homme.

_ Hm, je suis gay, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Et je dois avouer que, la vision de ta nudité ne me laisse pas indifférent, lui répondit-il sensuellement.

_ Aaah, ah, ah bon, bégaya le jinchuriki en prenant la teinte d'une pivoine.

_ Oui, confirma-t-il dans un souffle en l'attrapant par les hanches.

Naruto ne se laissa pas faire cependant, il écarta les mains caressantes du roux et se retourna pour lui faire face, d'un air réprobateur. Gaara plongea ses turquoises dans les prunelles azur et vit en un instant le visage sévère se troubler. Il s'approcha progressivement, une main sur sa taille et l'autre à l'arrière de sa nuque.

_ Ah, oh, a, att, attends Gaara, s'alarma le blond.

Et au moment où il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser, un jet d'eau glaciale lui tomba dessus. Le jeune homme ne poussa aucun hurlement de surprise ou de rage, car si Naruto croyait qu'il pouvait l'arrêter en le refroidissant l'espace d'un instant, alors il le connaissait bien mal.

En effet, il poursuivit son avancée et captura d'un baiser enflammé les lèvres de l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci étouffa quelques gémissements plaintifs qui servir pour approfondir l'échange laissant passer la langue dominatrice de Gaara. Il sentait bien en léchant celle de Naruto que celui-ci n'avait aucune expérience. Et c'était d'autant plus jouissif de s'en trouver maître.

En deux baisers ardents, le blond essayait de le repousser, vainement.

_ Aaah, n, non, hmm... Gaa... huum... arr...

Pourtant, plus il tentait de lui résister et plus le Kazekage sentait son plaisir augmenter en le faisant céder à chaque fois. Il aimait le conquérir au fur et à mesure que leurs baisers devenaient plus passionnels. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs, que Naruto aussi appréciait puisque son membre vint se frotter au sien.

Alors, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il le saisit doucement, et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient dessus. Il fit se caresser les deux sexes lentement au début, pour habituer le jeune homme à ce contact sûrement inconnu pour lui. Pour s'assurer de sa réaction, il mit fin à l'échange langoureux et vint lui lécher le cou.

_ Aaah... Gaa, Gaara, je... je ne peux paaas, je, aaah...

_ Et pourquoi ça, interrogea-t-il moqueur, en suçant sa peau.

Le blond se cramponna à son ami lorsque celui-ci augmenta l'intensité de son va-et-vient, déclenchant par la suite, des gémissements plus soutenus.

_ Sasu, Sasuke m'a... Aaaah... m'a demandé de l'attendre... Huuum... je...

Sans prévenir, le roux le pénétra d'un doigt, brutalement. Sasuke ?! Sasuke Uchiwa ?! Depuis quand avait-il mit le grappin sur Naruto ?! Intolérable, exécra le jeune homme en enfonçant son doigt avec force. Celui qui devait dépuceler l'Uzumaki, c'était lui et personne d'autre !

Le brun n'était pas là, tant pis pour lui, Gaara rendrait Naruto dépendant de lui en une soirée s'il le fallait ! Il entra un deuxième doigt et le blond laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

_ Détends-toi, ça va aller mieux après tu vas voir, le rassura-t-il en caressant plus doucement son membre gonflé de plaisir.

_ Non ! Arrêtes, se débat-il faiblement, j'ai promis à Sasuke, je... Aaaah !

Gaara venait d'enfoncer un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de lui et il sentit les ongles du jeune homme griffer la chair de son dos. Il les fit bouger à l'intérieur du jinchuriki dont les larmes de souffrance se mêlaient aux gouttes d'eau qui coulaient toujours sur leurs corps embrasés.

Peu à peu cependant, il sembla à s'habituer à ce contact, les cris de douleur devinrent des râles de jouissance, et le roux en profita pour remplacer ses doigts par un objet plus conséquent. Il saisit Naruto en dessous des cuisses, le souleva de manière à ce qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et introduisit en lui, sa verge pour commencer.

Il avait envie de voir si le ninja blond se contenterait de cela, ou si au contraire, il en désirerait davantage. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Gaaraaa, aaaah... je t'en priiie...

_ Hmm, fit-il avec un sourire sadique, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je... voudrais... Huumm... Plus, plus... profooond, pitiééééé !!!

Le Kazekage voulut faire durer le plaisir, jouer avec lui, le torturer encore un peu.

_ Je croyais que tu devais attendre Uchiwa, susurra-t-il en se frottant à lui, faisant rentrer et sortir le bout de son sexe provoquant la frustration du futur Uke.

En entendant ses paroles, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses orbes azurés se noyant sous un flot de larmes.

_ Je, je, je n'en peux pluuuuus... Aaaah... j'ai, j'ai envie de toiii, Gaaraaaa ! PRENDS MOI !

Il chercha à s'empaler de lui-même tant son attente devenait insoutenable, mais le roux ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il voulait demeurer maître de la situation jusqu'au bout. Alors il attrapa son fessier, d'une poigne ferme et s'enfonça lentement, très lentement, avant de ressortir un instant pour le pénétrer d'un seul coup, jusqu'à la garde.

C'était si étroit, si chaud, un délice infini. L'Uzumaki se mit à hurler son plaisir en se déhanchant progressivement contre lui.

_ AAAAAh ! GAARA ! C'EST BON !!!

Gaara commença à exécuter des mouvements de va-et-vient. Et sans qu'il s'y attende, Naruto releva la tête et l'embrassa avec fougue et violence. Agréablement surpris, il prit part au baiser et donna quelques coups de butoir en se laissant emporter.

Comme c'était bon, encore meilleur que dans ses fantasmes ! Il délaissa les lèvres de son amour pour capturer la son cou offert et le lécher de sa langue perverse. Sa peau goûtait les fruits de la passion, il la suça avidement et y laissa sa marque. Le blond en gémit faiblement.

_ N, non, pas, pas le cou, Sasu, Sasuke va le voir... Hmmm...

_ J'y compte bien, rétorqua-t-il avec sadisme. Je veux qu'il sache que tu t'es abandonné à moi pour ta première fois...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, indigné.

_ Gaara tu es...

_ Oui je sais, coupa-t-il en s'appropriant à nouveau sa bouche gonflée.

C'était avant tout de la faute de Naruto s'il était devenu aussi pervers et avide. Cette passion dévorante lui venait de lui. Et en le pénétrant à ce moment-là, il avait senti pour la première fois une réelle jouissance. Tous ses anciens partenaires ne faisaient qu'office de remplaçants pour le blond.

Hélas, le moment qu'il redoutait le plus finit par arriver, il fut contraint de se libérer plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Quant à Naruto, il explosa sur son ventre. Doucement, Gaara se retira et laissa son amant le lâcher. Complètement épuisé par cette expérience inédite, le jinchuriki tangua légèrement, et fut rattrapé par le roux avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage froid de la cabine de douche.

Il le souleva au dessus du sol et le prit dans ses bras pour sortir de la salle de bain et le déposer sur son lit. Et tout à coup, le blond éclata en sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

_ Pourquoi, geignit-il.

Gaara vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et sans rien dire, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés encore humides. L'Uzumaki eut un sursaut mais ne le repoussa pas.

_ C'est mal, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aimé ça, se lamenta-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, dévoilant ses yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

Le ninja du sable ne lui apporta aucune réponse. Il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, langoureusement. Naruto accepta que leurs deux langues flirtent ensemble, il rendit le baiser plus passionné encore. Et furtivement, le jeune homme roux attrapa les poignets de son amant et les lia par des menottes de sable aux barreaux du lit.

_ Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'alarma soudainement le jeune homme blond.

_ Je te punis pour avoir dit que faire l'amour avec moi, est mal, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre en venant caresser son cou du bout de ses lèvres.

Il frôlait sa peau, et savait par expérience que ce genre de chose frustrait autant qu'elle procurait du plaisir. Ensuite il commença à frotter son corps contre le sien faisant ériger leurs deux sexes à l'unisson. Naruto se mit à gémir lorsqu'il sentit celui de Gaara le caresser. Cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il adorait ça.

Puis, ses doigts fins et experts parcoururent la surface satinée, délicieusement douce se promenant au gré de leurs envies. Lentement, il descendit sa bouche, la pointe de sa langue effleurant les courbes de son corps. Une fois qu'il en eut fini avec la nuque, il attaqua les clavicules, et enfin la partie qu'il appréciait le plus, les tétons.

Il leur accorda un soin tout particulier. D'abord, il les pinça légèrement puis les lécha, les embrassa puis tira dessus, les suça puis les mordilla et découvrit avec émerveillement à quel point Naruto était sensible de cet endroit. Une fois qu'ils furent parfaitement durcis et dressés, Gaara les abandonna.

Il poursuivit son exploration en passant ses mains avec attention sur les muscles abdominaux admirablement dessinés, et les sublima en se servant de sa langue comme d'un pinceau. Le blond se cambra, il sentait que doucement mais sûrement, le ninja du sable progressait vers une partie de son anatomie qui lui procurerait énormément de plaisir.

Mais l'ancien jinchuriki loin de se presser, continua à l'éprouver en introduisant sa langue dans son nombril. Il lui fit faire un mouvement circulaire à l'intérieur et Naruto en gémit d'autant plus fort. Les mains du jeune homme roux s'approprièrent ses cuisses tandis que sa bouche descendait un peu plus bas.

Il aperçut la figure impatiente du jeune homme au regard azur et fit glisser sa langue le long de son nombril en s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son bas-ventre.

_ Hnn, con, continus...

Gaara leva la tête, amusé.

_ Que je continue quoi ?

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent, il tourna frénétiquement le visage à droite puis à gauche. Hésitant, mais surtout très embarrassé.

_ Ce, ce que tu allais faire...

_ Et qu'est-ce que je comptais faire selon toi ? Vas-y, dis-le, n'ais pas peur des mots, susurra-t-il avec perversité.

Les orbes azurés se baissèrent dans un sentiment de gêne, n'osant pas rencontrer les turquoises.

_ Me, me... sucer le sexe, avoua-t-il cramoisi.

Gaara sourit, ôta ses mains des cuisses, et les porta sur le membre durci qu'il prit en bouche. Le bout de sa verge au début qu'il mordilla avant de l'embrasser, puis peu à peu, il le lécha de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus profond en bouche. En parallèle, il exécutait des va-et-vient rapides et prononcés.

_ AAAAAH ! Ouiiiii, comme çaaaa, huuuuuum ! GAARAAA !

Sentir l'objet de ses désirs s'enfler sous les coups répétés de sa langue expérimentée lui donnait une satisfaction immense. Et les râles de plaisir du blond l'enthousiasmaient davantage. Il le dominait et rien ne lui plaisait plus que cela, de savoir que l'excitation et le désir de son amant lui étaient entièrement dus.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas : boire la semence. Les autres pouvaient aspirer la sienne autant qu'ils le voulaient, lui détestait ça. Alors, quand Naruto lui demanda de le faire, il se contenta d'ôter ses lèvres avant l'explosion et d'aller l'embrasser lui, sans lâcher pour autant le sexe sur lequel il effectuait toujours une pression.

Pendant que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, Gaara prit en main les bourses de l'Uzumaki et les palpa. Tant et si bien, que la libération en fut hâtée. Il reçu le sperme sur son bas-ventre mais ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Trop occupé à introduire à nouveau deux doigts dans l'anus de son homme.

C'était bien plus agréable que la fois précédente étant donné qu'il avait déjà été préparé avant. Il pouvait les faire aller et venir sans craintes et sans se retenir. Mais il ne le pénétra pas tout de suite. Car il aimait lui faire endurer cette attente languissante.

_ Gaara, maintenant, s'il te plait... prends-moi maintenant, supplia-t-il les yeux larmoyants de désir.

_ Non, pas avant d'avoir rectifié un détail, refusa-t-il mystérieusement.

_ Que, quel détail... hmm...

Il lui suçota avidement la lèvre inférieure toute gonflée de son plaisir. Et ôta ses doigts le plus doucement possible, pour bien faire durer son calvaire de frustration.

_ Faire l'amour avec moi, répéta-t-il en plongeant ses turquoises dans les azur, les mains bien agrippées à ses hanches, ce n'est pas mal, mais jouissif !

Et là il le prit avec force. Ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit, il enchaîna sans temps mort les coups de reins et déhanchement intenses. Naruto tirait sur ses menottes en essayant désespérément de les faire céder mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'énergie gaspillée et une source de plaisir en plus pour Gaara qui aimait le voir se débattre.

_ JE VEUX TE TOUCHER GAARA JE T'EN PRIIIIIIIE !!!

Finalement, au bout de longues et enfiévrées supplications, le roux consentit à lui enlever une menotte. Mais il garda l'autre malgré tout. Le jeune homme blond se cramponna de sa main libre à la nuque de son amant et lui vola un baiser fougueux. Ses doigts attrapèrent la chevelure sanguine dans un violent sursaut de jouissance. Le Kazekage continuait à s'enfoncer de plus en plus fort et profondément.

Jamais aucune nuit ne l'avait autant rendu aussi heureux que celle-ci. Il libéra Naruto pour de bon et le laissa passer ses mains sur son corps partout où elles avaient envie de le toucher. La sensation de ses caresses tendres puis bestiales lui électrisait la peau. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien.

Et lorsqu'il se libéra à l'intérieur de son amour, jamais il n'éprouva une telle sérénité en se laissant tomber sur lui, exténué mais comblé. L'Uzumaki enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je crois que j'ai eu raison d'appliquer ce que m'avait dit Temari avant que vous veniez, déclara-t-il d'un ton doux.

Étonné le roux leva la tête sans comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

_ Temari ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus, de façon espiègle.

_ Elle m'a dit que tu étais plutôt sado-maso dans ton genre, et que tu aimais qu'on te résiste. En vérité, je me fiche complètement de Sasuke, celui que je voulais depuis le début, c'était toi Gaara, avoua-t-il à la fois moqueur et amoureux.

Le ninja du sable n'en revenait pas, alors comme ça, tout avait été planifié avant même son arrivée ? Et bien, il s'était avoir en beauté, mais ce crime ne resterait pas impuni... Il fixa Naruto avec une lueur vengeresse, un sourire sadique naissant sur son visage.

_ Tu vas le regretter Naruto, plus j'aime et plus je suis violent, le prévint-il.

Comprenant que leur nuit était loin d'être finie, le jeune homme aux yeux azur déglutit, mais sourit intérieurement. Gaara avait absolument raison, faire l'amour était véritablement jouissif avec la personne dont on est amoureux. Entre ces deux-là, tout avait commencé par une simple visite de courtoisie, et avait terminé dans un lit.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_super fière d'elle, il lui a fallu seulement trois soirs d'acharnement pour le finir !_*** **Ouah, je crois que j'ai battu mon record d'écriture là ! Bon, bien sûr j'aurais pu développer l'histoire avec Shika et Temari, mais là j'avais pas la foi, ni le temps nécessaire en fait....

**Temari : ***_super énervée, pour changer*** **_NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE FAVORITISME ??? POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS GAARA QUI A LA VEDETTE ???

**Haruko : ***_tente de la calmer, mais c'est pas gagner_*** **Oh c'est bon, arrêtes de te plaindre, tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu interviens dans une fin de chapitre ?!

**Temari : ***_réalise soudainement et arbore un sourire satisfait_***** C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi on ne me voit pas plus souvent.

**Shikamaru : ***_de son habituelle voix lasse_***** Parce que tu es trop galère comme fille, et que l'auteur n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête à trouver des délires avec toi...

**Haruko : ***_acquiesce silencieusement et prend conscience de l'intelligence et de la perspicacité du personnage_*****

**Temari : ***_pête un cable, parce que Shikamaru a prononcé les mots magiques_***** TA GUEULE NARA ! J'en ai marre de toi, t'es vraiment qu'un sale machiste intello atrocement sexy et...

**Shikamaru : ***_l'interrompt en l'attrapant par les épaules_***** Une seconde, j'ai pas rêvé là, t'as bien dit "atrocement sexy" ?

**Temari : ***_les joues complètement écarlates, mettons ça sur le compte de la colère*** **_T'es malade ?! Pourquoi je t'avouerai que je te trouve atrocement sexy alors que je n'ai même pas dit que je fantasmais sur toi toutes les nuits ?!

**Haruko : ***_sent l'inspiration venir, finalement les délires avec Temari, ça peut être marrant, sourit avec sadisme_***** Quels genres de fantasmes ?

**Temari : ***_excédée_***** Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerais comment j'imagine qu'il me force à faire des choses perverses avec sa technique des ombres !

**Shikamaru : ***_intéressé subitement_*** **Tu veux dire que si je fais ça par exemple *****_lie son ombre à celle de Temari et fait en sorte que celle-ci glisse sa main dans son pantalon pour lui caresser les parties_***** tu aimes ?

**Temari : ***_gémit de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Shikamaru la pénétrer_***** Oooh Naraaaa...

**Haruko : ***_ressort son habituel sourire pervers et sadique pour l'occasion_***** Apparemment oui.

**Shikamaru : ***_amusé, glisse une main sous la tunique de la blonde et vient lui malaxer les seins tandis qu'elle fait de même sur son torse imberbe_***** Surtout, si tu as des idées Temari, n'hésites pas à m'en faire profiter...

**Temari : ***_heureuse de voir ses fantasmes se réaliser, incite le brun à entrer dans une chambre_*** **Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises...

**Haruko : ***_voit les deux amants s'en aller et sourit plus largement en se tournant vers vous derrière votre ordinateur_***** Voilà, c'était une sorte de mini bonus pour ceux aurait espéré une scène avec Temari et Shika ! Comment ça vous vous en fichiez ?! èé Oui, je sais bien que vous préférez le GaaNaru... :D Sur ce, quelques reviews, ça vous tente ?


End file.
